1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball trivia games and more particularly pertains to a new baseball board and trivia game for providing fun and entertainment for baseball enthusiasts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball trivia games is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball trivia games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,337; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,746; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,467; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,872; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,956.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baseball board and trivia game. The prior art includes inventions having game boards and cards and game pieces for moving upon the game boards.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new baseball board and trivia game which has many of the advantages of the baseball trivia games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baseball board and trivia game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baseball trivia games, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a game board having a top side and further having a simulated diamond-shaped playing field diagrammed upon said top side and including simulated first, second and third bases and a simulated home base being diagrammed upon the simulated diamond-shaped playing field; and also includes decks of playing cards including a first deck of playing cards each having a baseball trivia question and answer displayed upon a side thereof, and also including a second deck of playing cards each having a particular baseball play outcome being displayed upon a side thereof; and further includes a plurality of game pieces being movably positioned upon the game board. None of the prior art includes inventions combining selection of trivia questions with the selection of play outcomes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the baseball board and trivia game in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new baseball board and trivia game which has many of the advantages of the baseball trivia games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new baseball board and trivia game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art baseball trivia games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball board and trivia game for providing fun and entertainment for baseball enthusiasts.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball board and trivia game that is easy and fun to play by anybody having baseball knowledge.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball board and trivia game that would be played like that of a real baseball game which allows the players to learn more about the game of baseball.